Unfair
by Dexter1995
Summary: Decommissioning Day. The day every operative secretly dreads. But, now it confronts the remaining members of sector V and makes numbuh 3 have one simple thought: Life is so Unfair. I don't own "Codename: Kids Next Door" or its characters. All rights go to Tom Warburton and Cartoon Network.
1. D day

******I've always been a huge fan of KND and I just thought I'd start this while I had a little time to write. Also, this was one of my first favorite pairings as a kid. Enjoy! **

******(Kuki's POV)**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I ask, still not believing it was actually happening.

I've been scared by this day coming for the last year, decommissioning day. But, it wasn't my decommissioning that I was scared of. Mine won't be for another 6 months.

Today is Wally's 13th birthday.

These last couple months we've lost a member nearly every month. Numbuh 1 though has been gone for the last couple years since he… _left_.

Numbuh 5 was first, though she let me in on a little secret. She was going to be staged decommissioned and still be part of the super-secret special operation teen division of the KND. So, she's still an operative but only I know about it and I swore to tell no one.

Then numbuh 2 was next.

I see him at school and he only knows me after the time I introduced myself to him. I accidently dropped my cellphone in a puddle and my parents would've flipped out if they found out I broke it. So I went and found numbuh… I mean, Hoagie now, in the IT room at school where he helps out with the school computer people. I came back an hour later and he fixed it good as new for me.

I see numbuh 5 talking to him a lot….

Anyway, I was helping numbuh 4 clean out his room yesterday at the treehouse so there was room for his... replacement next week. I mean, we had a couple new members already, but they are 8 and 9 years old, so I just stayed closer to numbuh 4.

It's not that I really don't like the members of the sector, I just prefer to be around Wally.

Also, I really looked at him yesterday and I felt like my stomach was being crushed in a vice.

You know what? I'll just admit it now. I still have a huge crush on numbuh 4. Ever since I met him, I thought he was really cute. From then to now, we've had moments where I thought he really liked, liked me back… but he just gave me mixed messages.

Last year, me and numbuh 4 were on a mission to try to find some 'blah-blah-blah' thing that Mr. Boss was coming up with. We were alone and walking down this hallway when we took a wrong step and fell down a trap door.

When we got to the bottom of the shoot, I fell on top of him and our lips touched totally by accident. It was quick but that was our first _real _kiss together.

We blushed and scrambled off each other, standing awkwardly, laughing and grinning nervously at each other. Numbuh 4 looked like he was going to say something when Mr. Boss's men showed up.

We never talked about what happened after that but I thought about it… a lot. I always wondered if he did too, but I was always too scared to try and ask.

Not that surprising since I can't even get the courage to tell him I like him to his face and it's been almost 4 years!

I'm a huge coward.

Right now, Wally, me, and the rest of sector V were on a ship taking us to the moon base. I was sitting next to him, waiting for him to answer my question.

He smiled at me. It wasn't his arrogant, cocky smile. It was his real smile that he rarely ever showed except around me. "Yeah, I'm totally cool. Don't worry kooks, I'll be okay. Also, maybe I'll finally have time to join the football team now that I'll have more time." He assures me and I felt him slowly put his hand over mine.

This moment was so unfair and bittersweet.

After he's been decommissioned, he won't remember anything about his time in the KND and since we met in the KND, he'll have no memory of me.

In 6 months though, that will be me too. I won't remember him either after I'm decommissioned.

Then the only possible time we'd meet again would be in high school. But, we wouldn't even know each other really by then so what does it even mater.

We also go to different junior high schools because we live on different ends of town and I can't really have extensive contact with him since it is really against the rules to interact with decommissioned operatives when you are still under 13 and an active KND member.

It's just really sad to think about.

We kept talking and I really noticed something about him until now. He wasn't that short, boyish, and sometimes gross kid anymore… he looked like teenager and is a teenager right now. I probably look that way too compared to the other new members of our sector.

Since the new operatives didn't know Wally too well, their goodbyes were quick. But, that made mine a little longer. We were alone in a waiting area on the moon base talking.

"Sorry to leave ya alone to deal with the new crud headed newbies." He says. I shrugged. "C'mon Kuki, it'll be okay. You're the new leader now. Kick those new wily dingos into shape for me alright." He says grinning at me. I smiled a little at him.

"Um, Wally…" I start. "Yeah." He says. "I… I've been meaning to tell you something." I say. "What is it kooks?" He asks still smiling at me.

"Wally, I…" "Numbuh 4, it's time." Numbuh 86 says. "Okay." Wally says. "Wait, numbuh 3. What did you want to say?" He asks. I give up.

What's the point? He's just going to forget anyway. "It's nothing, really." I say and smile.

"Numbuh fo…!" "Cool it Fanny! One minute." Wally says back making her miffed.

"Well, see ya Kuki." He says with a small smile. "Bye Wally." I say. I hesitated but went up on my toes and kissed his cheek quickly.

I was trying not to cry. I saw him slowly smile but blush at me.

"C'mon casanova!" Numbuh 86 says and drags him by his arm away to the mainstage to make his goodbye address to the KND.

It was sad to watch but Wally was doing well. He cracked a couple jokes and then it ended and I almost cried when he blew out his birthday candles.

Then he walked into the decommissioning chamber.

I walked to the door with my sector and Wally was in there unconscious when the door opened. It was new policy that decommissioned operatives be put to sleep so we can take them home without them knowing anything.

We had an incident in the past with numbuh 20,000… I'll only say that it ended really badly.

We brought him back to earth and put him on his bed in his room. As far as he will know, he was just taking a nap. "Bye Wally." I whispered as I climbed out the window.

* * *

We got back to the treehouse and I trugged sadly down the hall and looked in numbuh 4's room one last time, totally empty.

But, wait… is that what I think it is?

I picked it up off the floor. It was one of Wally's sweatshirts. I just looked at it blank. I was so confused. I felt so empty. Life is so unfair!

I walked into my room, locked the door, and collapsed on my bed. I let it all out. I cried more than I've ever cried ever… and that's saying a lot. All the while, I clung to the old orange sweatshirt as I cried. My eyes were burning. I need to get this out now. I'm the leader now. I have to be strong, but not now.

Now, I'm just letting it all go… but, still... Life is so unfair.

******What did you think? I may not update for a while but please tell me if I should continue? Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Conundrum

**I guess I was able to get this chapter done faster than I thought. Here's a month after numbuh 4 was decommissioned. Thank you for all the positive feedback from chapter 1. You guys are awesome.**

**(Kuki's POV)**

"Numbuh 3 we're going to watch a movie, want to come watch with us?" Numbuh 67 asks me.

As much as I want to not like him for taking over the combat post from… well, you know, he's just too nice. "No thanks. I'm fine." I say and I watch him walk away. I shut my door.

Other than missions, I really don't do anything. I actually like the new people on the team. They're nice. But, I just don't fit in with them. I'm the older one. They all at the beginning of their KND service and mine is ending in 5 months. They do their thing and I just do mine in our spare time.

I still feel lost.

I feel like I have no friends anymore or even a purpose.

I look out the window and it was really nice out. Then I look at my bike. Why not? I'm not doing anything. I take my bike out to the street. I was pedaling slowly. I don't know where I'm going, nor do I care. I still feel so lost.

What's the point of anything anymore? I'm just going to have my memory wiped in 5 months and then I'll just do whatever teenagers like doing and have no idea anything in the past 5 years ever happened to me.

I got to the park in the middle of town and I really don't know how I got here. There were kids smiling, playing, having fun. There were some guys playing flag football and a little girl playing ball with her dog.

I was just going at my painfully slow pace on my bike when I heard someone shouting. I didn't react and then I just felt something collide with my head and I fell to the ground, blacking out for a minute or so.

I heard a muffled voice next to me, "Crud, crud, crud, please wake up." My eyes opened and my vision was phasing out of a blurry haze.

"Eh, you okay?" My eyes were trying to focus on the source.

My eyes went wide. No, no, no, no, no. That voice, those light green eyes, that... hair? Whatever, it's him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks again. "Wally, c'mon. She's fine." This guy yells annoyed. "Shut it ya pile ah crud! This was your fault!" He yells back mad. I was still in shock. This is bad. This is bad. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be near him.

He was still kneeling next me trying to see if I was okay. I was nervous and scared. I need to leave.

"Yeah, thanks, bye." I say abruptly and get up, grab my bike and pedal away as fast as I could. I heard him yelling after me. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I just saw Wally again. I am in such big trouble if anyone found out about this. But, I saw him.

I saw Wally…. I saw Wally!

Ugh, he still looked so cute. I was surprised he cut his hair shorter into a more sporty look but he still looked cute. Also, that jersey he was wearing looked so good on him… Wait, what is wrong with me?

I can't do this. This is so wrong. Wally's a teen now. I can't talk to him or think like this. No matter how cute and… Ugh, I need stop this.

I got back in the treehouse and snuck back into my room. Still not believing what just happened.

**(Wally's POV)**

What just happened? When Sheamus kicked the ball cruddy and I saw it going right at that girl on the bike, I was thinking she was gonna get her head knocked off. Sheamus doesn't kick like a sissy.

Then she got hit and went to the ground like a knocked out boxer. I just ran at her. She got hit hard. I got close and it was this girl I've never seen before, but felt like I had. She looked like I should've known her.

She was pretty cute. It was bugging the crud outta me. Who was she? I felt like I knew her and it was driving me crazy.

"Wallabee! Dinner time!" "Coming mom!" I yell back.

As I was eating, I was still thinking. I've never seen her at school or around town until today. Could she go to Harper Junior high across town? I don't know why I'm being so weird about this? She's just a girl… I need to find out who she is or else I'm gonna die.

This is driving me crazy… She was a cute girl though. Long black hair, pretty dark eyes… I shook my head.

What's wrong with me?! Do I like her? Why? I have no idea who this girl is, or do I? Ugh, this is so confusing! I went back to my room and tossed a football back and forth between my hands. Why is this making me so crazy?

I need to do somethin'.

_**(The next day)**_

**(Kuki's POV)**

I couldn't focus at school today. My brain was totally somewhere else.

I was watching the clock and waiting for the bell to ring. Once it did, I grabbed my stuff and went outside as fast as possible.

I was about to go to my bus when, "Hey, you!" My eyes went wide. Please no, no, no, no. I turn slowly and I froze. Oh no. How did he find me?! "Yeah, you in the green." He says.

I tried to run to my bus but he was able to pedal in front of me on his bike and cut off my path.

"Hey, it's cool. I just wanted to talk a'right?" He says. I look over my shoulders nervously, hoping no one was watching. I nodded and started to take a walking path away from here. I just really, really hope no one is seeing this.

We get to this tree and go behind it. I want to make sure I can talk to him unseen so I won't get in trouble.

I look around again, my voice was shaking, "Wha-what do you want?" I ask. He looked at me puzzled. "I just wanted to see if you were okay? You ran away before I could even ask ya yesterday." He says and I look at him wide eyed.

He was thinking about me?

"Um… uh… Uh-huh, yeah. I'm fine." I say and bit my lip nervously.

He grinned at me and pointed a little before saying, "You sure about that? You gotta bloomin' bruise there." I touch it and wince but I laugh a little and he smiles and lets out a laugh too.

"Sheamus can pack a good punch on the ball, eh?" He says. "You're telling me." I say and laugh a little.

It was quiet and I saw him gulp and bite his lip. "Oh, I'm Wallabee, but you can call me Wally. What's your name?" He asks me smiling.

It hit me. What am I doing? What am I doing? I look around again. "Um, I-I'm Kuki. Kuki Sanban." I stutter. He grins at me. "Wallabee Beetles." He says. It was quiet again.

"Hey, I wanna make this up to ya. Wanna get a milk shake, on me?" He offers. No, you can't do it. Just say no. You're in enough trouble already for talking to him. "Um… I…" "C'mon. it's just milk shakes." He says. "Okay." I reply then my brain was yelling at me.

_Are you insane?! You are in so much trouble already if anyone knew. _

"Cool, here I'll take you there." He says motioning to these two metal rods off the middle of his back bike tire. I hesitated. "Don't worry. Just hang onto me. I'm steady." He says trying to make me feel better. I slowly made my way on and had my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He started going and I was hoping no one was watching. This isn't right. I can't be doing this. I can't.

But, then I realized the situation. This is the closest I've been to him in a month. As wrong as it was for me doing this, I can't help but like it. Sure he doesn't remember me. But, he's still Wally and… I trust him. He's never done anything to hurt me on purpose, maybe on accident in the past, but never on purpose.

We got to the old ice cream parlor and Wally told me to pick out a table while he ordered.

I looked around. It was too open. Then I saw it. It was a table hidden around this corner in the sitting area, perfect.

I sat there and then I saw Wally. He was only holding one large drink. I was confused. "What?" He asks noticing I was looking at him weird. "Where's your shake and you really didn't need to get me tha…" "No, I thought we'd both use this." He says holding two straws. I was confused but then I blushed. He wants to share… with me. "Wait, did you not want…" "No, it's okay. I don't mind." I say and smile at him.

I felt so wrong as I was doing this.

Right as we were almost done with the shake, I was trying to come up with an excuse to leave. I am in such big trouble. This is so wrong and so against the rules. "So, what grade are you in?" He asks me grinning. "Um… 7th." I say. "Eh, me too. I go across town for school though." He explains.

Kuki, you need to go. This is wrong. You need to go. You need to… but then his hand brushed mine slightly on the table and he hesitantly holds my hand. He was blushing and smiling nervously at me. I looked at our hands and then back at him. I knew my face was red too but I smiled a little at him.

Maybe… I can stay a little longer.

We kept talking and I couldn't stop myself from liking this. I haven't felt like this in what seems like forever, just being happy about anything. I looked at the clock and I panicked. "What's up?" He asks. "I'm going to be late for dinner. My dad is going to freak out." I say, freaking out a little. "I'll give you a ride back home." He says. "No, it's…" "Look, it's no problem. C'mon." He says.

Before I knew it he was taking me home on his bike as I was practically hugging him again as I held onto him which just felt so... nice.

He got me home. "Thanks Wally." I say and smile a little at him. "Eh, no problem." He says and I start to walk away. "Hey, Kuki." He calls out. I turn around. "Yeah." I say confused. "Um, would you, uh, maybe want to hang out again sometime?" He asks me, blushing, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Say no. I shouldn't have even hung out with him today. Say no. Say no. "Okay, sure." I say but inside I knew I was just digging myself into a deeper mess of trouble.

"Cool… so, uh. I'll see ya 'round, a'right?" He says smiling at me. I nod and smile at him. He smiles back at me and then goes off on his bike.

I get inside and close the door then press my back against it biting my bottom bit smiling. Yes! I saw Wally and he was being so nice to me and… he seemed like he liked me. I froze. What am I saying? This is a huge mistake. I can't like him.

I am in such huge trouble if anyone finds out… But, then again… who says anyone is going to find out?

Maybe if I'm careful… I can still hang out with Wally.

**Well, numbuh 4 still likes numbuh 3, even if he can't remember exactly why? Can Kuki keep this a secret? Will anyone find out? Find out in the next chapter. I wanted to get this up before my labor day holiday from my college courses was over. Have a great day and please leave a review if you can. **


	3. Busted maybe?

**Thought I'd get this up while I could. Enjoy!**

**(Kuki's POV)**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't numbuh 3 and her band of armed toddlers." The delightful teens from down the lane said in their creepy unison voice. "It's just sad to see the legendary sector V turn into a nursery, but that won't save you from us destroying you." They say and start firing lasers at us.

We all dodged them and I yelled out, "Kids Next Door! Battle stations!"

It's weird being leader. To be honest, I actually don't like it. I mean, my team respects me fully and listen to everything I say. But I'm not a leader. This was numbuh 1 or 5's job, not mine.

It took a little while but we defeated the delightful teens and flew back to the tree house.

We were eating pizza and my team begged me to stay and eat with them. I'm not used to this. They all look at me like this legend that's saved the world a bagillion times, but I just don't. They always beg me to tell them stories of my old missions with my old unit and I do sometimes.

As my team was laughing and talking in their little group in front of me, I thought about when I hung out with Wally four days ago.

It was just so nice. I was finally able to talk to him again. It filled that void that I had for a long time.

It was a little different though. I mean, he was still Wally without a doubt, but, I don't know, he seemed _different._ The way he acted around me was a little different than I remember, but I guess that just came with him becoming a teenager.

He also kind of changed clothes wise too. He still had his same jeans and white sneakers, but he traded his orange hoodies for an orange t-shirt.

I was also surprised that he cut his hair. I thought I'd never see him in anything but the cute bowl cut that he had ever since I met him, but I really liked his hair now. It was cut into what looked like a caesar cut. The way his cute blonde hair fell slightly over the top of his forehead made him look so…

"Numbuh 3!" My whole team yelled and it freaked me out so much that I was this close to falling out of my chair.

"What?!" I say still freaked out.

"Numbuh 3, are you okay?" Numbuh 121 asks me as she pushes her glasses back up on her nose. "Yeah, of course I'm okay. Why?" I ask, not getting why they're all looking at me funny.

"Well, you've been staring off into space for the last 10 minutes." Numbuh 92 says. I shrug. "Sorry guys. I'm just tired I guess." I assure, trying to brush it off. They seemed to believe me because they just went back to talking.

I got up and walked to my room.

I was smiling to myself, still thinking about Wally.

_**(Two days later)**_

It was Monday and I was walking to lunch.

"Hey Kuki." I look and see numbuh 5. I smiled and replied, "Hi Abby."

"Hey, can you follow me really quick? I need to tell you something." She says smiling. "Okay." I say and we go to locker 1002 in the 6th grade hallway. Abby opened it and we walked into the KND Harper Junior High surveillance room.

"What's going on numbuh, OW!" I wince as she smacked me across the face with her hat.

"Girl, are you out of your mind?!" She says looking really mad. "What was that for?!" I say still mad and confused as to why she hit me. "Oh, I think you know." She says and pulls out her communicator and shows it to me.

I look at the screen and my eyes went wide and my mouth fell open.

It was a picture of me and Wally holding hands and smiling at each other at the ice cream parlor last week. I slowly looked back at her. She was giving me a hard look. I gulped.

I'm so busted.

"Numbuh 5, I can explain." I say. "Well, you better start talking to numbuh 5 now." She says crossing her arms. I told her about the incident at the park and how he found me after school last week.

Her expression relaxed, but only by a tiny bit.

"You do know you're still crazy though, right?" She asks me. "Look, Abby…" "Kuki, do you have any idea how insane this is? KND central command would hit the roof if they found out about this." She says.

"Oh really? Really Abby? Coming from the girl who talks to Hoagie Gilligan everyday." I say but I regretted saying it right after I said that.

She looked at me stern. "You know my situation is different. Hoagie and have known each other since we were in daycare as little kids." She says. I was mad.

"It's just not fair! Why should numbuh 4 and I have to forget knowing each other after we're decommissioned?! It's just not fair." I say again and kick the floor. It was dead silent.

"You're not going to report me are you?" I ask scared.

She sighs.

"No, I'm not. But you must promise numbuh 5 now that you will not do anything stupid to get yourself caught. Deal?" She says and holds out her hand. I nod and grab her hand. "Deal." I say.

I am so lucky that Abby trusts me and is my best friend or I'd be so busted right now.

_**(The next day)**_

I got back to the tree house and I froze. All the KND leaders from the moon base command were standing in front of me. I gulped. Please let this not be about what happened last week on Monday.

"Numbuh 3, we've been waiting for you." Numbuh 202 says, the new supreme KND leader. "Y-you, you have?" I stutter nervous. "Yes, follow us." He says. I walked into the tree house secret meeting room.

"Where's my team?" I ask seeing none of them were around. "We told them to go. This is very secretive." He says. I gulp.

They know. I just know it. I'm busted and they're going to do something to me for it. Decommissioning or worse…

We all sat down and numbuh 202 started talking, "Okay numbuh 3, we know how much of a seasoned operative you are and we have one thing to say to you." Oh no. "It's no secret numbuh 3. You're in your last 5 months on KND duty and we just have one thing to say." He says.

Here it goes.

"Congratulations." He says. "What?" I say confused.

"Congrats, you've been selected from a pool of 12 year old operatives like yourself to do reconnaissance work at teenager gatherings. It's no secret numbuh 3, you could pass for 13 at this point and go totally unnoticed by the teens." He explains.

I was shocked… but as long as I'm not in trouble… "What do you need me to do?" I ask.

"Numbuh 86." 202 says and she starts to show a hologram.

"Word on the street is that 8th grader Kenny Thomas is throwing a party at his house since his parents are going out of town for a business trip, we need you to go in and see if you find anything suspicious." 202 explains.

"So, what do I do at the party really?" I ask. "Just… blend in. But stay on your toes, who knows what the teens might be doing at that party. They could plan to destroy us again. Remember numbuh 3, you tell no one about this. It's a complete secret." He says.

I nod and say, "Yes, supreme leader sir." Well, at least I'm not in trouble. But, this is so weird. I shrug.

Well, I guess I'm going to a party Friday night.

**What will happen at the party? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I'd love to hear your opinions of the story thus far.**


	4. Undercover

**It's friday night and Numbuh 3 is preparing for her 'special assignment' from KND central command. Let's see if this party is anything but.**

**(Kuki's POV)**

I was was looking at myself.

Will people seriously buy that I'm 13? Well, compared to the rest of my sector, I look 13.

I'm wearing my black, yellow, and white sundress that I wore to this school dance last year. I put a headband on that I found in the bottom of one of my drawers. I looked at myself in the mirror. Well, guess I'm ready as I'm going to be.

I walk out in the common area and my whole team looked at me. Their eyes went wide.

"What's going on numbuh 3?" Numbuh 121 asks me. They all looked at me, expecting an answer.

This is very secretive. I can't tell them anything.

"Nothing. Just going to be out for tonight. Numbuh 67, you're in charge while I'm gone, okay?" I say. He was giving me this weird smile before stuttering, "Ye-yes numbuh 3, you got it."

It took me until about Wednesday to see that numbuh 67 has a crush on me.

I mean, numbuh 67 is a very nice guy and everything and he's cute as far as 8 year olds go. But, HELLO! He's 8 years old! The same age as my sister! Ew, no way. It also makes me feel a little more worse because I can see that numbuh 121 likes him. I know how she feels though. I mean, I was in almost the same situation at about her age with… well, you know.

"Okay, night guys." I say and they all wave at me.

I knew exactly where Kenny Thomas lives. He and his older brother Vinny were known for throwing huge parties and never getting caught. We went on missions to try and bust up teens plotting against us at their house before.

I took my bike part way and left it at my house before walking a couple more blocks.

Then I saw it.

There were flashing lights in the windows and I could hear music blaring from outside. There was a person outside the front door and looking at everyone who passed to go in. I was nervous as I got closer. I was trying to stop myself from making a run for it as he looked at me. I sighed in relief when he nodded for me to come inside.

I can't believe it. I actually made it in!

I looked around and I saw groups of people crowding the hallways. I kept walking around feeling out of place and awkward. On one hand, nobody knew me and that was good because we went to different middle schools.

Most of the people here either go to Hendry or to the high school.

Then I almost bumped into these people that were making out in the hallway and I just barely dodged them. I looked out the back window and see A LOT of people in the back yard in the pool.

Then I walk into this room crowded with people. I felt confused. I didn't know what to do. I was surrounded on all sides.

"Hey! Kuki!" Huh? I kept looking around. "Kuki!" I heard and I couldn't believe it. Wally? He was smiling at me as he pushed people out of his way to get to me.

"Eh Kuki." He says, loud over the music. "Wally? What are you doing here?" I ask, surprised to see him. "Some of my mates dragged me here. I didn't really wanna come. What about you? I didn't know you were 13." He say.

I froze and gulped. Well, I trust him and I don't want to lie to him either.

"Um, I'm not actually. I'm almost 13 though but I just thought I'd come to see what was going on." I say half honest.

"Cool. I was gonna get a soda? Wanna get one with me?" He asks. I was nervous, but then I remembered. I just need to blend in. "Are you sure?" I ask thinking he might agree that I shouldn't have a soda because I'm not 13 yet.

"Yeah, I don't give a flyin' crud about rules. Besides that soda rule is just stupid." He says and I smile. He is still _definitely _the same Wally.

"C'mon." He says and grabs my hand. I can feel myself blush. He started to pull me through the crowd and looking back at me every once and a while and smiling at me. There was high school guy at the soda keg. "How many dude?" He asks. "Two." Wally yells over the music.

He gets out two red cups and fills them before handing them to Wally. "Thanks mate!" Wally yells and then hands me one.

He immediately drinks from his cup. I look at my soda. Okay, I drink soda all the time but this is the first time I drank soda at party in front of other teenagers. I took a sip and I felt this rush go through me.

Wally was smiling at me again and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back.

I felt like I was being rebellious to the adults and to the KND. I shouldn't be talking to Wally but then again… I'm at a party and numbuh 202 told me to blend in. I took another sip of soda.

Wally and I were talking and drinking our sodas as we leaned against the wall. It felt so weird how normal I felt here.

Maybe I am more of a teenager than a kid now…

When we finished out sodas, Wally put his cup on a table and leaned in close so I could hear him, but I blushed at how close we were.

"Hey Kuki, I um, uh… would you uh... wanna dance?" He stutters nervously before smiling at me. I nodded without even thinking. Wally grabbed my hand and lead me into the living room where Vinny and Kenny and actually hired a DJ for the party.

They really do go all out with parties.

We managed to get a space on the floor and start dancing. It was always so easy for me to dance with Wally. Whenever there was any kind of dance or a party, Wally and I _always _danced together.

Wally always liked to act tough all the time, but he was and still is a really good dancer.

It was still that way as we danced together on the dance floor now. I loved it when he would grab my hand every now and then spin me and I laughed and smiled. Everything felt so easy. I was able to forget about everything.

All I knew now was that I was having fun.

There was about a 20 second break and then a slow dance started.

I felt my hand get grabbed and I look over at Wally who was smiling nervously at me but mangaed to turn me to face him and he put his hands on my waist. My face felt like it was on fire as I mindlessly let my hands go to his shoulders.

I remembered when we busted that party 3 years ago at Father's mansion and Wally was dead against slow dancing with me, now he was the one that wanted to and that thought made me smile.

We were about 6 inches away from each other. We were just smiling at each other as we moved in our own little space on the floor.

"I'm glad I came tonight." He says. I was confused. "I thought you didn't want to come?" I say confused. He smiles shyly at me and lets out a nervous laugh before saying, "Yeah, but that was before you got here."

My face was burning but I smiled back at him.

Our eyes met and I couldn't look away. His green eyes catching whatever light was shining in the room. He kept moving closer to me. My heart was pounding in my chest. I just mirrored what he was doing.

Our lips were only an inch apart when I saw something behind Wally's shoulder.

Skip Nemo, numbuh 20,000, was looking right at me.

"Wally?" I say a little uneasy. "Wha? Yeah, what is it?" He asks me looking confused.

"Um…" I say and I saw Skip lift up his arm to reveal a laser. "Duck!" I yell and take Wally down with me as the shot was fired.

"What the crud?!" Wally says freaked out as he looked at the huge hole in the wall. Everyone was screaming as they made their way out a window or the front door. Before I knew it Wally was pushed out of the way and Skip was right in front of me. Skip Nemo, the new leader of the teen ninjas.

"Crashing parties now are you numbuh…" Then Wally comes out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. "Wally?!" "Kuki, get outta here!" He yells at me and blocks a punch from Skip and managed to get in a punch of his own. Skip threw Wally off and got up, his nose was bleeding.

"Gotta good punch, don't you?" Skip says snidely. "Enough talking ya pile ah crud. You wanna dance?... Then let's dance." Wally says and I was a little shocked.

Well, Wally still has his ferocity. That's for sure.

"Kuki, go!" He yells at me and dodges another punch. "Wally…" "Just go, I'll be fine!" He says and manages and blocks a kick from Skip and countered it with a kick of his own.

I just sprint out as fast as I could possibly go. I just ran home.

My legs were charging me upstairs to my room. I just clutched one of my old rainbow monkeys as I laid on my bed. That was way too close back there. Skip almost blew my cover.

But then my eyes widen at something even more scary, Wally.

I just left him to fight Skip back there.

I hope he's okay. I really, really hope so…

**_(1 hour later)_**

I was about to go to sleep when I heard something outside.

"Kuki." What?

"Kuki, you there?" Wally?!

I run to my window and see Wally in my backyard. He looks up at me and grins. "Wally?" I say still totally shocked. What's he doing here? "Hey." He says still grinning at me.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" I ask out loud. "Um… I uh, I had to see if you know? If you were alright?" He asks and then I noticed he had a black eye. "Yeah, but I don't know why you're asking me. Are you okay?" I ask concerned, looking at his eye.

He lets out nervous laugh and says, "Eh, don't worry about me. A black eye won't kill me." I let out a nervous laugh too and blush a little.

He has my favorite smile on his face. "Um, Kuki?" He says. "Yeah Wally." I say, wanting to know what he was going to say. "Um, I was… I was wonderin' if you were free tomorrow night?" He asks smiling at me.

I was frozen.

"Why?" I ask. His face turned red but a nervous grin presented itself on his face. "Well, Kuki... I like you and I want to hang out with you more." He admits sheepishly. I couldn't fight it anymore. I just let a huge smile cross my face.

He likes me! He said he likes me!

How long have I pictured this moment in my head? Too long.

I look around to make sure I wasn't being watched. "I'd really like that." I say and he grins at me even more.

"C-cool. So, I'll see you tomorrow sometime?" He says. "Definitely." I say, not caring how much trouble I'd get in for doing this.

He smiles and blushes before he starts walking. I was thinking and then I just shrugged. Why not?

"Wally?" I call out quietly. He stops dead and turns around quickly. I smile shyly at him and blow him a kiss. "Night Wally." I say and I feel my face burning as I'm smiling. "N-night." He stutters back and walks away.

I saw him do a fist pump to himself and I couldn't help but giggle to myself.

Tonight may not have gone the way I thought it would. But, good things definitely came out of it.

That is _definitely_ for sure.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
